majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Miyako Shiina
"No matter who you like, I'll like you forever. I'll keep loving you."- Miyako to Yamato |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A' |- |'Birthday: April 13' |- |'Sign: Aries' |- | {C}Shiina Miyako is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is a member of the Kazama family and has a crush on Yamato Naoe. |} '''Shiina Miyako (椎名 京) is one of the main heroines in '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!.' '''She is a member of the Kazama Family and has a deep crush on Naoe Yamato since he saved her from bullies during their childhood. She is one of the love interests to Naoe Yamato in 'Majikoi!, and a main character in both the anime and the manga being published by Comp Ace. Miyako is a first rate archer who is seen to be unmatched with her accuracy, which is always seen to be 100% since she has never missed a shot on the target. She represents Jin (仁, Benevolence), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. Story CHILDHOOD Miyako is the daughter of a (*her father*) and prostitute. During her youth, Miyako was the kind of girl who was constantly picked on, with the reasons for why varying from her skinniness to the negative reputation of her mother. She was then given the nickname "Shiina-kin" or "Shiina Virus" from her bullies, and the name eventually spread, leading to bad reputation for her. Due to this constant harassment, and also due to her parents going through a divorce while she was in the fourth grade, times became very tough for her as she had no friends to rely on due to her shyness and bad reputation. At some point, she developed an interest in the Kazama family which consisted of Kazama Shouichi, Naoe Yamato, Shimazu Gakuto, Morooka Takuya, Okamoto Kazuko and Kawakami Momoyo. She was usually caught as she observed them, leading to her running away when she was noticed. CENTURY PLANT One day, Miyako would observe the Kazama family gathering around the century plant, and overhear their plan to witness the plant when it had fully blossomed. As Miyako was spotted by Yamato, Gakuto identified her as the Shiina virus, leading to her running away. This would lead Yamato to believe that she had a crush on Shouichi, who rejected the idea as he found girls liking boys to be weird. The next day, there would be a huge storm in Kawakami city and Miyako, thinking about the Kazama family, was already waiting by the century plant by the time the storm hit. Caught in the storm and alone, Miyako huddled in a shaded corner in order to avoid the worsening weather. She would then be spotted by the Kazama family who braved the storm in order to reinforce the century plant so it could withstand the weather. Figuring that the more people who helped, the better, Shouichi's ordered Yamato to look after Miyako. Yamato took Miyako by the hand and gave her his rain coat and she assisted them in reinforcing the plant. As soon as they did all they could, the Kazama family all went to their respected houses, with all of them getting into trouble from their parents. The next day, Miyako came across the Kazama family viewing the century plant after it had blossomed, with Momoyo saying it was an ugly plant. As Shimazu Reiko came over to take a picture of the Kazama family in front of the plant, she was once again spotted and was asked to join them in the photo as she helped protect the plant. Shouichi then ordered Yamato to bring her over as Shouichi felt she was scared of Yamato. Yamato did so and calmly brought him over to join in the photo. As the photo was taken, she stood close to Yamato. Shouichi then made the Kazama family promise that no matter where they were in life, that they would all meet and gather around the plant in another fifty years to witness the next blossoming. Even though she was not a member of the Kazama family, Miyako was also invited to attend the event. JOINING THE KAZAMA FAMILY As Miyako was yet to become a member of the Kazama Family, there was still a bit of distance between her and them, especially as Gakuto was influenced by the peers at their school to refer to her as the Shiina virus. One Day in primary school, the heater broke in the Killifish Aquarium, killing them all while they were under Miyako's watch. This prompted all the students to continue making fun of her and ridiculing her right to her face. As Yamato, who was in the same class, observed the situation, he noticed that several girls were chuckling to themselves, and overheard that their 'plan' had worked. Due to her efforts in helping the Kazama family with the century plant, Yamato knew Miyako was a kind girl, and felt the insults and schemes were going too far. Outside the class, Yamato witnessed Miyako burying the praying for the killifish while crying. Miyako was then confronted by several boys who chanted at Miyako to kill herself continuously, leading to Miyako to break down in tears. Yamato was unsure of what to do, as he knew that protecting Miyako would lead to him being a victim as well, but could not stand to just watch and do nothing. Yamato then remembered about a promise he made to Momoyo by Tama River, and that she was waiting for him to become a man who could stand beside her. His resolve strengthened, Yamato stood in front of Miyako and defended her from the bullies. The bullies were confused as to why Yamato would protect Miyako, especially as she was the daughter of a prostitute. Yamato told them to leave Miyako's parents out of it, and as he still stood in front of her, the bullies assumed he was infected with the Shiina virus. Yamato went on to say that Miyako was not infected with cooties or viruses, and placed his hand on her head to prove it. Assuming that Yamato was now infected, the bullies began to insult him and then mentioned that the Kazama family would be infected as well. Hearing his friends being insulted, Yamato snapped and started to fight the bullies who ganged up on him. Shouichi then arrived, having no idea what was going on, but took Yamato's side and helped to defeat the bullies. As the bullies were dealt with, Yamato explained the situation to Shouichi, who then invited Miyako to join the Kazama family, saying that everyone but Gakuto would allow it, but that Gakuto would have no choice but to get over it. Yamato then cuddled Miyako saying she would not be alone anymore, before walking off and laughing with Shouichi over their victory. As she watched the two leave, Miyako blushed and felt that she had fallen in love with Yamato as he was the first person who had ever defended and befriended her. Not long after, she became an official member of the Kazama family and her constant bullying would come to a complete stop due to the Kazama family's reputation. WITH THE KAZAMA FAMILY Throughout the years with the Kazama family, Miyako would grow extremely fond of her new friends and at one point, she confessed to Yamato about her love for him. Yamato would reject Miyako as he did not feel the same way and only loved her as a friend. Miyako was not deterred by his rejection, and would end up continuing to confess to Yamato despite his constant rejections. As they grew older and she became more knowledgeable of sexual material, she would try to use sexual arousal in order to make Yamato fall for her. Yamato would stay unpersuaded by this every time, but Miyako would continue to confess nonetheless, but would never achieve any kind of success as she usually ended up annoying or frustrating Yamato instead, who in turn, would ignore or reject Miyako's advances and confessions. She would become good friends with Momoyo and Kazuko, and could also relate to Takuya due to them being bullied in similar fashions. Miyako would be present when the guardian of Kazuko died, and felt, along with the rest of the Kazama family, that the relative who was supposed to adopt her had a bad atmosphere about him, and was untrustworthy to leave Kazuko in her care. Kazuko would be adopted into the Kawakami family and would be named Kawakami Kazuko, leading to the relief of the family, and to her being the younger sister of Momoyo. During middle school, after her parents were divorced, Miyako would move in with one of her parents in another city. She would continue to come to Kawakami city during the weekends and holidays in order to play with the Kazama family. Miyako would eventually take up archery as a spot and excelled greatly in it. Her skills would eventually earn her the title of one of the five heavenly eyed archers. At some point, The Kazama family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a Kazama family hideout. Fortunately, Gakuto's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami city that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the financial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among then, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, manga among other material. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every Friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and re-plant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. Eventually, Miyako would apply to Kawakami academy and would soon be accepted. She would move into the Shimazu dorm with Shouichi and Yamato, along with Kazuko's childhood friends Minamoto Tadakatsu. The following year, Mayuzumi Yukie would also move into the dorm. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS AND CONTINUED PURSUIT In the year 2009, Miyako, a second year student at the academy, was placed in Class-F along with Yamato, Shouichi, Takuya, Gakuto, Kazuko and Tadakatsu. Miyako would only keep her friendships to the members of the Kazama family and ignored or stayed away from the rest of the school's students. Miyako would be considered a beautiful girl in Kawakami academy, but due to her affection to Yamato, people had already assumed that they were a couple, despite Yamato's constant rejections to her. However, those who believe that she and Yamato are a couple hold great respect for Yamato, even if it's just a rumor. Eventually, these rumors would start to dwindle in favour of Yamato and Momoyo later in the year. While being a member of the archery club, Miyako would hardly attend but would still learn about the club members and the stratum class of the club. At some point in the year, Miyako would learn hand-to-hand fighting skills in order to protect Yamato despite him saying he didn't need it. Early in the year, Christine Friedrich arrived in Kawakami academy and was also placed in Class-F along with Miyako and the others. While Chris tried to talk to Miyako in order to be shown around the school and city, Miyako ended up leaving as fast as possible to avoid conversation with Chris. Chris ended up being shown around by Yamato but ended up fighting with him when he revealed that he leaked false data on Chris's gender in order to win get more money in a bet the school had in order to determine the transfer students, Chris's, gender. Despite the tensions between Yamato and Chris, Shouichi found Chris to be interesting and wanted to offer her to join the Kazama family. Originally Miyako, along with Takuya, rejected the idea as they enjoyed the Kazama family as they were, while everyone else either approved or was undecided. Shouichi then requested that they gave Chris a trial run, and if things did not seem to work, then they would let Chris go. Miyako was still against the idea, but approved of it in the end, along with Takuya. Not long after, Yukie begged that she also be let into the Kazama family because she wanted to start making friends. Miyako was again, against the idea, by agreed with another trial run with Yukie. Miyako then observed as Yukie dodged Momoyo's punches as Momoyo begins to recognized that Yukie was a strong adversary. Miyako was quite surprised upon Yukie being another strong girl until Momoyo brought up that Yukie was the daughter of the sword saint Mayuzumi. When both Chris and Yukie were introduced to the Kazama family hideout, Miyako became enraged when Chris voiced her feelings that the place should be demolished. Miyako told Chris to die and instantly tried to assault Chris but was restrained by Yamato and Momoyo. As Yamato tried to calm Miyako down, Miyako began to cry that the current situation was why she did not want Chris to join the family to begin with. Yamato held Miyako tighter, telling her to calm down and she did so. Yamato then talked to Chris about how different people value different things, and that Chris was in the wrong for insulting something that the Kazama family treasured. As Yukie begged for people to calm down, Yamato would snap at her too, saying that friends were supposed to be on equal standings and that grovelling made things awkward. As Chris remained defiant that she did anything wrong, Takuya said it was too bad they they couldn't get along, but said they could still be friends in school. Yamato then asked Chris was she treasured, and when Chris replied about her affection with teddy bears. Yamato then went on to insult teddy bears, saying that they took up space, served no purpose and were worthless. As Chris got offended, Yamato pointed out that what she was experiencing was the same thing she did to them. Chris realized her error, and apologized, asking to remain the in family, with Yukie doing the same. With the situation calmed down, Miyako was still distant to Chris, but started to feel better when Yamato began to feed her food Shouichi bought. When she started to make her eating into a sexual innuendo, Yamato stopped, saying she was all better. When Yukie came across the picture of the Kazama family in front of the century plant, they where then told the story about the plant and the promise to witness the next blossoming in a few decades. The two were then invited to witness the blossoming to which they both agreed. As a month passed, Miyako would become more comfortable with Chris and Yukie, eventually getting over the situation that happened in the hideout. She would even spend more time with them, and became more open to them. She would even go with them, along with other members of the family to a series of occasions such as shopping. She, along with the rest of the family, would fully embrace the two new members and she ended up accepting them completely. Appearance Miyako has purple eyes, and short light blue hair, she uses a flower accessory in her hair. Like most of the girls in the Kazama Family, she has white and soft skin. In both the after story of the original Majikoi and in Azumi's route her appearance changed a bit. she has become a bit taller and her hair has grown a bit longer. Personality Miyako has had feelings for Yamato ever since childhood. But despite all her advances, Yamato only considers her to be a friend, and even finds her advances to be annoying, if not downright disturbing. Yamato feels that he has no right to respond to Miyako's feelings as he was acting with his own thoughts of Momoyo's expectations of him in mind, as well as feeling that if he overlooked it, he would become another person who didn't care about serious matters. Other than that, Yamato just has no interest in Miyako as any more than a friend. Nevertheless, this doesn't stop Miyako from loving him, even if he ends up with another girl. Miyako also acknowledges the close relationship between Yamato and Momoyo and was not surprised by Yamato's feelings Momoyo, despite still feeling shocked when he admitted his feelings. Miyako is also shown to have a very perverted side when trying to seduce Yamato. She has no issues of showing him her body, to the point of flashing her panties at him in school. She hardly ever talks to anyone outside the Kazama family due to her childhood as she was constantly picked on for being too skinny. Many members of the Kazama Family have grown to regret this as Miyako's parents were going through a divorce at the time, making the harassment that much harder to deal with. However, she deeply cares for the Kazama Family and puts in extra effort to keep the hideout tidy. She is also eager to stand up for the Kazama Family and was extremely hesitant in adding Chris into the group. When Chris insulted the Kazama Family's hideout, Miyako was the first to react, instantly becoming enraged and aggressive, being only stopped by Yamato and Momoyo. However, as Yamato calmed things down, Chris apologized and Miyako was able to get along with Chris a bit later. Like Momoyo, Miyako is extremely possessive of Yamato, to the point it gets hard for him to help other girls like Sakakibara Koyuki. Both Koyuki and Miyako have a strange way of communicating by just staring at each other, despite Koyuki saying they are not the same. Abilities and Skills Miyako is a strong martial artist since she was trained by her father in Archery. Even though she hasn't been trained much in close combat, she is more than capable in beating other martial artist. But her strong point mainly lies in her archery, which is considered as one of the world's best. She is also one of the most intelligent students in class 2-F. Aoi Touma has acknowledged that besides Naoe Yamato and Amakasu Mayo, Miyako is capable of being in class 2-S. She loves reading history and philosophy books. '''Heavenly Archer: Miyako is known throughout the world for being one of the 5 best Archers in the world. Her talent is great enough to be scouted for the Kuki company in Azumi's route. But even though she got that title, she is more interested in having the title of "Yamato's wife". Good Cook: She is one of the few who can really cook in the Kazama family. But because she likes her food really spicy, most people don't let her touch the food or let her cook as she often tries to put in some dangerously heavy spices in the food. Accurate intuition: One of her notable skills throughout the series is her female intuition. It has always been on spot on things that may cause good or bad things for the Kazama family. Accuracy master: E'ven though she is one of the best Archers in the world as stated earlier, another one of her strong points lies in her keen accuracy in Archery which is known to be even greater than Yoichi Nasu. Though she has admitted that he is far better than her in distance and power. '''Sharp Eyes: '''Like the other Five Heavenly Archers, she also has amazing eyesight. She can see things clearly at long distances and is capable of following high speed movement to the level of fighters like Momoyo Kawakami. '''Ki-sensing: '''like Chris she can also somewhat sense Ki, but also not to the degree of Yukie or Momoyo. Gallery Cg014.jpg|The line of main heroines. (Miyako is on Momoyo's left) Cg826.jpg|Main cast. (Miyako is on Momoyo's left) Miyako.jpg|Miyako sleeve Miyako 01.jpg|Miyako saying good morning to Yamato miyako 02.jpg|Miyako, Kazuko and Chris at the festival miyako 03.jpg|Miyako taking aim Cg014.jpg|Main heroine line cg298.jpg|Miyako alone with her thoughts Miyako and Christiane (Older).jpg|Miyako and Chris in the future (Miyako Route) guishen_036000498_EV_003_11_00.jpg|Miyako blushed in '' Majikoi S. guishen_030700445_EV_003_05_00.jpg|Miyako with Yamato in Majikoi S. Miyako Shiina- Da wink!.jpg|Miyako- Da Wink! Majikoi wanko.png|Miyako along with Kazuko and Yamato. Momoyo and Miyako.jpg|Miyako and Momoyo. miyako-shiina.png|Miyako in Anime design. MiyakoChibi.jpg|Miyako in anime adaption Momoyo vs Kazuko, Christiane, Yukie and Miyako.jpg|Everyone, includes Miyako vs Momoyo to exercise their resolve. (Anime) Miyako and Yamato- Beware the Sauce!.jpg|Miyako and Yamato- Beware the sauce! (Anime) Miyako and Christiane 2.jpg|Miyako and Chris Miyako and Yamato- Alone time.jpg|Miyako and Yamato- Alone Time (Majikoi S) Miyako and Yamato Kiss.jpg|Miyako and Yamato Kiss (Miyako Route) Miyako Shiina 12.jpg|Miyako reading with Yamato (Majikoi S) Miyako Shiina- Take care of me.jpg|Miyako sick in bed (Majikoi S) Miyako Shiina- Aggressive Nurse 2.jpg|Miyako Nurse Cosplay (Anime) Miyako Shiina- Aggressive Nurse.jpg|Miyako Nurse Cosplay 2 (Anime) Miyako Shiina 16.jpg|Miyako- In her sights (Anime) Miyako Shiina 17.jpg|Miyako releasing a volley of arrows (Anime) Miyako Shiina- Three! Version 2.jpg|Miyako- Flirtatious Three! Miyako Shiina- Danger Sauce!.jpg|Miyako- Danger Sauce! (Anime) Miyako Shiina sketch wallpaper.jpg|Miyako Sketch Wallpaper Miyako Shiina 10.jpg|Miyako together with Yamato (Majikoi S) Miyako Shiina 21.jpg|Miyako's Blushing Pose Miyako Shiina 20.jpg|Miyako taking a nap Miyako Shiina 9.jpg|Miyako's shy smile (Majikoi S) Miyako Shiina- Three!.jpg|Miyako- Three! Miyako Shiina- Kuki Maid.jpg|Miyako as a Kuki Maid (Azumi Route- Majikoi A) Miyako Shiina Sketch.jpg|Miyako Bikini Sketch Miyako Shiina- Approves!.jpg|Miyako Approves! Miyako Shiina- Preparing for battle.jpg|Miyako preparing for battle Miyako Shiina- Chuckle pic.jpg|Miyako letting out a chuckle Miyako Shiiina- Pissed Off!.jpg|Miyako- Pissed Off! Miyako Shiina- Pervy Face.jpg|Miyako's Pervy Face Miyako and Kazuko.jpg|Miyako and Kazuko smexy pic Majikoi P Miyako.jpg|Miyako Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Miyako 2.jpg|Miyako Card 2 (Majikoi P) Miyako and Christiane Drama CD cover.jpg|Miyako and Christiane Drama CD Cover Miyako and Kazuko Drama CD cover.jpg|Miyako and Kazuko Drama CD Cover Momoyo and Miyako Manga Cover.jpg|Momoyo and Miyako Manga Cover Konachan.com - 94329 sample.jpg 02b032b568c97bc8ef20f484f66afac3.png 9d69b55e41a33c53ccb54f4deec9311e.gif bd4756d96b8f2cf4218029ab84719604.jpg 855b6bb43d8e5ab8d171e0340780ae8b.jpg 4d40f5a29bf42bfbb9b750ac1919f141.jpg de9fab49085871d6be97465c3836ca13.jpg 593f6254108a5b8407dd401103f6b3de.jpg 81e2205abaef9fe13c2fa204f204e526.jpg 34986262.jpg Trivia *Both she and Takuya Morooka get along well in the family because they can relate to what it means to be bullied. Takuya develops feelings for Miyako over time, but is unable to come out with them. *Miyako likes spicy food and always carries her special sauce that is said to be as hot as the spiciness of a hundred Tabasco sauces which she tries to force on Yamato, despite the extreme spiciness the sauce contains. * Despite being a part of the Archery Club, she rarely attends. Miyako still knows the names and faces of each member of the club however, along with the hierarchy of the club. *Miyako is one of the Five Heavenly Archers, meaning she is among the best archers in the world. She excels at accuracy and has beaten even Yoichi Nasu in a shooting contest. * In all of the Visual Novels of ''Maji de Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!, Miyako has most of the bad endings in nearly all of the routes, which involve obvious bad choices that will mostly result in her taking Yamato by force. None of these endings are considered official. *In the original '''''Majikoi! popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #3. *In Tsubame's route in'' Majikoi! S'', it is revealed that Miyako is an excellent singer, beating even Tsubame herself, who is famous for singing the Natto song, in a singing contest. She says she rarely does it because she doesn't like singing in front of others. Though Yamato may be an exception since he knew of Miyako's singing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:Kazama family Category:Human Category:Student Category:2-F Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Students Category:Kawakami Academy